Happy Place
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: "When my parents would fight, I had this wonderful place that I could come to in order to not hear them all the time..."  In which Blaine's parents are violent and Kurt is a fantastic boyfriend. Has a nice Fluff to Angst ratio. T for curses.
1. Happy Place

Blaine Anderson's life was never perfect.

When he was a child, his parents were always drunk and fighting. Not just verbal fighting either, no it got rather violent.

Sometimes, she would pick things up and just throw them at the floor. Sometimes she would throw them at him.

He would smack her, or throw her against the wall. She would try to fight back, but she never won.

Blaine just sat in his room, trying to drown out his mother's cries of despair and anger by listening to his music loudly in his ears.

One time, he tried to break them up. He ran out and hit his father's leg a couple times and yelled at him; or he would try to grab the vase before his mother could throw it. Normally, that would end up with him getting smacked and being told to go to his room.

One day, Blaine couldn't handle it.

He opened his window and out his hopped.

He ran back into the deep forest in his backyard; perhaps for miles he ran, never stopping.

He finally paused for a breath and he found himself lost. He looked around at his surroundings.

On the ground, he saw piles and piles of dead leaves, broken sticks, and some insects. Above, he saw a canopy of trees with the sunlight shining beautifully through them. Some broken down trees stood slanted and supported by still standing trees. It looked like something out of a fairytale. Blaine memorized this serene place, and stayed for quite a while.

Soon, it began to darken. He quickly got up and managed to find his way home; leaving a trail so he could find the place again.

When he returned, he changed his dirty clothing and pulled some stray leaves out of his curly hair. He ran out for dinner; only to find his parents, cleaned up to perfection, sitting at the table silently as if they weren't just trying to kill one another. They apparently didn't even notice Blaine's absence.

So Blaine sat at the table and ate the expensive chicken dinner his mother had prepared. But his mind was still on that place.

He called it, his happy place; I know, original right? But it was true. That place was honestly the only place he could be happy.

Sometimes he took a blanket with him, he laid it out on the ground and stared at the canopy of trees above him and `the birds flying through it. He would close his eyes and breathe in the distinctive smell of tree sap, dead leaves, and animals. It sounds horrible, but to Blaine, it meant peace.

Sometimes he would just sit on one of the broken trees and admire the passing animals or the harmless bugs crawling over the trees.

When he got into his freshman year of high school, things got especially bad. His mother and father always had their fears about Blaine turning out like "that". The boy enjoyed show tunes and putting on shows for the neighbors. He once begged his mother for a pair of tacky pink sunglasses.

So his father tried to toughen his up a bit; they built a car together, that sort of thing.

But still, that one day Blaine came home with scratches and cuts coving his tear soaked face. He told them about his preference.

Immediately, his parents began fighting over "whose fault it was" that Blaine turned out like this. Blaine fled the room the second they began yelling. He ran out the door and into his happy place he went. He sat on the ground crying for a while.

When he finally returned home he heard his parents talking silently for a change.

"We can't let him be around normal people!" his father said outraged.

"I know! He needs to be sent away."

"I know what we have to do."

And before he knew it, he was shipped off to Westerville to go to some private school.

When he got there, all he could do was wish he still had his happy place.

I mean sure, here nobody fought violently and everyone liked one another; but he couldn't help but feel a little empty without it.

He made friends with the first people to talk to him, Wes and David. They convinced him to join the glee club and that's the only time Blaine found himself happy at Dalton.

He trudged through his life at Dalton, always anticipating the holidays where he could return to his happy place.

Then, that faithful day, he met an angel.

All the boys were shuffling down the stairs to the senior commons. Blaine stood at the top of the stairs, trying to get down without being knocked to the side. He planned to wait until everyone got down and then just rush by himself. He liked being alone most of the time, that way he could think.

But then he saw a boy who stood out in the crowd.

His porcelain skin shone in contrast to the other boys' generally tanned ones. He wore sunglasses and a dark black jacket that isolated himself in the crowd of navy and red. Blaine literally forgot to breathe for a second.

This boy was beautiful.

You could tell he obviously didn't go here and he clearly didn't know what he was doing; but these thoughts never occurred to Blaine. All he wanted was to be close to this angel.

Blaine quickly rushed down the stairs, purposely brushing the boy's shoulder hoping that would get the boy to acknowledge him at least.

Then he called out, "Excuse me?"

Blaine attempted to not turn eagerly and beam at the boy's recognition of him. He had to stay calm and cool.

"Um hi. Could I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine grinned and held out his hand, yearning to touch the boy.

"My name's Blaine."

The boy looked as if no one had ever shown him any kindness before, hesitantly he took Blaine's hand a shook it. Blaine tried to ignore the subtle shocks that shot up his arm.

"Kurt.

"So what exactly is going on here?"

Blaine beamed happily and explained to him about the Warblers.

Before he knew it, he had grabbed the boy's hand and was leading him to the senior commons.

Blaine felt an odd sensation in his chest. The feeling he only got when he was in his happy place. He wasn't used to feeling this while he was at Dalton. Even when he was singing, he never felt this happy.

What was it about this boy that made him feel this way?

It infuriated Blaine only slightly; mostly he was exceptionally happy that he could feel like this without his parents fighting to cause it.

He wanted everything to do with this Kurt boy.

He found out everything he could about his past to ensure that he would get to stay in Kurt's life at least for a while.

Blaine had been in love with Kurt since he met him, but the way Kurt acted; he didn't need a boyfriend. The only thing Kurt really needed was a best friend and a mentor. Blaine was more than happy to take on said role. He pushed down every feeling of love he ever felt around Kurt and told himself that he needed to stay in said role.

Then suddenly everything changed.

Kurt sang Blackbird and Blaine just could not physically contain all the feelings of love that wanted to burst out of him. He needed to have Kurt for himself.

Every single thing he said to Kurt in that room was true. Their second kiss was full of longing, and months of built up frustration for the both of them.

Blaine was completely and totally head over heels for this boy. He spent all his time smiling, even when they lost regionals. He couldn't find the need to be upset because, at long last, he could feel happy without having to travel deep back in the forest.

He stopped going home for the holidays, and if he could help it, he stayed with Kurt for most of the summer.

* * *

Kurt wanted to meet Blaine's parents.

Blaine was fucking terrified to be honest.

He warned Kurt repeatedly that his parents were horrible and it was a bad idea, but Kurt was stubborn. Blaine couldn't help but find Kurt's stubbornness adorable. Everything about Kurt was wonderful and Blaine just could not say no to him.

That's how the found themselves in the middle of the Anderson's spotless living room with Blaine's parents screaming at one another.

"I TOLD YOU THAT DAMN SCHOOL WOULDN'T WORK! ALL IT DID WAS MADE IT WORSE!" His father screamed.

His mother ran to the kitchen and yanked open the cabinets, throwing plate by plate onto the floor and expensive glasses at his father.

Soon he got angry; he yanked her wrist and threw her onto the crushed ceramics on the floor.

Kurt was on the verge of tears; Blaine hurriedly grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Hastily he ran, his hand enclosed around Kurt's, and pulled him carefully to the forest.

"Where are we going?" Kurt wondered about halfway there.

"You'll see soon enough."

Blaine ran so fast, he barely noticed that the forest had changed. People had been through here and had cleaned it out. No more wrecked trees lay around, barely any leaves lay unraked, all insects were exterminated, and even some trees were just not there.

Blaine finally found his place.

He looked around to see it had been destroyed.

The trees above were cut down and the sun shone far too brightly down on the ground, which was no longer covered in countless leaves and sticks, but just dirt. No stray animals were passing through anymore. All the broken trees were cleared out. All it he saw was a huge open place.

Slowly he sunk to the ground.

His heart ached.

His whole body ached.

Someone had destroyed this wonderful place, probably to build some fucking houses.

Blaine could not stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

He felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see Kurt's comforting eyes.

Slowly he stood and allowed Kurt to envelope him in his arms. Kurt rubbed his back soothingly and whispered reassuring words in his ear. Though the pale boy had literally no clue why Blaine was so upset, he never wanted to see Blaine like this.

"Kurt they ruined it."

Kurt looked at Blaine curiously. Blaine heaved a deep breath and sat on the dirty forest floor, Kurt followed suit, not once complaining about his clothing.

"When my parents would fight, I had this wonderful place that I could come to in order to not hear them all the time. But they-someone- they just destroyed it to fucking build houses or some shit!"

A few stray tears fell from Kurt's eyes as he hugged Blaine once more.

"It'll be ok Blaine. You'll be fine. I'll take care of you ok?"

Kurt grabbed the sides of Blaine's face gently and stared into his eyes for a little. Blaine offered a small smile in agreement and placed a small chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

The returned to Blaine's house hand in hand to find the place deserted.

No cars in the garage, no food in the fridge, nothing in any room of the house. Even the furniture was gone.

They had just…left.

* * *

"Dad, can Blaine stay here? His parents kind of abandoned him."

Burt nodded instantly and hugged Blaine, telling him he could stay as long as he needed.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel."

That night, while everyone slept, Kurt snuck down to see Blaine. The curly haired boy lay awake on his makeshift bed on the pull-out couch, which he insisted he take.

Kurt just pulled the blankets up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

He buried his head in Blaine's chest and murmured soft words against Blaine's neck.

"I love you." Blaine said as he drifted off into sleep.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, snuggling closer and falling asleep as well.

Blaine Anderson's life may not be perfect, but it was pretty damn close.


	2. Epilog

"Kurt what are we doing?"

Kurt just giggled in response and pulled his boyfriend deeper into the forest.

It had been just 1 year after Blaine's parents had abandoned him. Kurt's family took him in as one of their own, as long as Kurt didn't sneak out to see him at night anymore.

Suddenly Kurt stopped.

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat as he stared in awe.

Kurt had pulled him miles into a forest, and there he stood looking at a place almost entirely different from his happy place. But that made it all the better.

On the forest floor, there was soft looking green grass, a few stray flowers poking out. Above there was a canopy of trees covered in green leaves coloring the sun as it shone down upon them. Birds twittered and bugs chirped.

It was wonderful.

"I know it's probably nothing compared to your other place but I knew how happy it made you an-"

Blaine cut off Kurt's words by placing a kiss on his lips. Kurt responded hastily.

"It's perfect." Blaine said as he broke apart and rested his forehead on Kurt's.

"Really?"

"Really."

Kurt grinned in accomplishment.

Blaine set off to explore the area; Kurt chose to just watch the boy run around exclaiming constantly in joy.

Soon it was getting dark; Blaine approached Kurt and kissed him once more.

"I love you so much."

Kurt was about to reply with a similar answer, but his words got stuck in his throat as Blaine pulled out a small box.

"I was going to wait until later to do this but…"

Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

Was this actually happening?

Blaine opened the box and revealed a tiny silver band. Kurt tensed up.

"This isn't a wedding ring." Blaine stated.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"This, is promise." Blaine's eyes began to fill with tears, he held them back.

"I promise, Kurt Hummel, that I will always love you. No matter how much we could fight or break up, though we don't do it at all really, you will always be the one I want to be with in the end. And someday, when it's legal and we are old enough, I want to be your husband. I can only ask in return that you say yes right now."

Kurt placed a hand on his heart, which was beating a mile a minute. He couldn't contain the tears that welled up in his eyes.

In a response he pulled Blaine into a short kiss and whispered 'yes' into his ear about 30 times.

Blaine beamed and grasped Kurt's left hand, placing a kiss on it, and slid the band onto Kurt's ring finger.

Kurt pulled him into another hug.

"Look at the bottom of it."

Kurt flipped his hand around to see the ring had tiny words engraved upon it.

_Courage_

"You are so cheesy." Kurt said with a grin.

"You know you love it."

Blaine Anderson was quite positive his life was actually perfect.

**

* * *

So um, yeah.**

**I was inspired by a dream for this whole story really.**

**I uh,, hope you like it.**

**Please review and you know favorite and share with your friends and all that…**

**Yeah. **


End file.
